All In Time
by proliix
Summary: After eighteen years Rapunzel finally meets someone from the outside world, will mother find out? What will happen between Rapunzel and this mysterious stranger? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine..._

Rapunzel felt as the last line of the magic song rolled over her tongue and past her lips. She watched mother's face fill with youthful life, the grey streaks in her hair darkening until they were the same shade as the rest of her night-like black hair.

"Oh thank you darling flower, your singing makes me feel young again..." Mother smiled the same sly smile Rapunzel had grown to know. "Sweet, won't you help me down from this tall tower? Mother needs to go get ingredients, I'm making hazelnut soup, your favorite!"

Rapunzel smiled at mother, "Of course," she let her blonde hair, all seventy some feet, float down to the forest floor. Rapunzel watched as her mother slid down the length of her hair with ease, then again Mother had been doing this for several years.

"I'll see you in a bit, I love you." Mother would coo. Rapunzel would always reply in her lyrical voice, "I love you more..", "I love you most." Mother would reply, thus ending the goodbyes they had shared daily.

When Rapunzel saw mother's shape disappear in the distance, she ran to retrieve her paints and paintbrushes from her bedside. Tomorrow being her eighteenth birthday, and the same day she always saw the floating lights in the night sky, she had an idea of what to paint. Finding room amongst the thousands of other paintings she had conceived during her lifetime, she covered the small, blank area in a sort of midnight blue shade. Rapunzel painted the floating lights, trees, grass, and finally herself. She smiled at her newest masterpiece. Too bad she was the only person to admire it. Mother never cared and Rapunzel lived in a secluded tower, only mother knew the location, and since Rapunzel wasn't allowed outside, she didn't know where the heck she even was. Rapunzel sauntered over to her bed and layed down, she had no one around and time to spare before mother was to return, so she decided that she deserved to take a short nap.

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody :3 I hope that you guys will enjoy my story and I hope you will review to help me with my story posting in the future! Anyways, I will have Chapter 2 up in a jiffy, and again I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Flynn Rider looked down at the map the twins, called the Stabbington Brothers, had given him for the job. His desination was a tower, in the middle of the forest. The Stabbington brothers had been watching the tower activity for at least a month now, and as far as they could tell it was abandoned. Flynn was sent to loot the tower and bring back anything and everything he had found. If he was to go back to the twins empty handed, it wouldn't be good. Flynn made his way through the forest, looking for the hidden tower. Coming across the opening the twins told him about, he walked through. The view caught his eye. An opening of lush, green grass and trees evenly spread throughout, a waterfall coming off into a small creek and the tower smack dab in the center of the meadow. Making his way to the tower he noticed it was extremely tall, it would take a little bit of strength and patience to scale. Using loose bricks in the tower wall as support he climbed up. As he reached the window he rested, looking around the room and taking in his surroundings. The walls and ceiling were covered in elaborate paintings of many differet things. He saw a kitchen area, with a little dining table, cabinets, a stove and a counter, in the corner there was a desk, covered in papers, pencils and paints, next to the desk was a bed and on the other side of the room there was a fireplace and a couple of chairs. This small tower room felt very homey. He stepped into the room and looked at all of the different paintings. He saw paintings of a young girl, with long blonde hair and paintings of an older looking woman with short black hair. Flynn saw paintings of the sun, and of clouds and rain, also paintings of trees and a waterfall. His eyes sweeped the walls until they came across a painting that looked wet, which meant it was recent. It was of lights in the night sky, the lanterns the king and queen sent up every year on the lost princess' birthday. Being mesmerized by the things around him, he didn't hear the soft voice coming from someone who he hadn't noticed.

* * *

A/N: Yay another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and remember to review to help me correct any mistakes you find!


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel sat up on her bed, rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Mother," she asked. "Your home already?" As she blinked and looked into the center of the tower room, it wasn't mother's form she saw. There was a stranger in her tower. Her eyes went wide and her lips parted, trying to force out a gasp. However, Rapunzel noticed, the stranger hadn't seen her just a few feet away. Rapunzel grabbed the closest object and agaisnt her every instinct, she chucked it at the stranger.

"Oww!" The stranger howled in pain. "Who threw that?" He started looking around, and saw Rapunzel, shaking on her bed. Before he knew it, or had time to react, another thing hit him, but this time on the head, knocking him out.

~10 Minutes Later~

Rapunzel peeked out at the stranger, who was now opening his eyes. He blinked three or four times before rubbing his head. Standing up he looked around, trying to spot the girl from earlier. "Wh-Why are you here?" Rapunzel squeaked timidly.

"Huh?" The stranger looked around more, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

Rapunzel cleared her throat and asked the same question, but this time there was hardness in her voice. "Why are you here, stranger?" She stepped out from her hiding place. "Are you here to cut my hair?" As soon as the words were uttered the stranger's face contorted and he gave off a sort of disgusted laugh.

"Your hair?" He laughed again. "Why would I want your hair?"

Raunzel eyed the stranger quizzically. "Then why are you here?" She took a step toward the stranger, curiously. The stranger looked at Rapunzel, with his chocolaty brown eyes. He hadn't seen her in full light until now. She looked absolutely stunning. Long, very long, blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and soft, lovely features. She wore a lilac colored dress that hung a little bit lower than her knees and she was about average height for a female her age, which seemed to be around eighteen or nineteen, give or take. "Why are you here?" Her voice was soft, but still firm.

The stranger coughed, "I was sent here, to loot for valuables," he replied slowly. "Uhm... I guess they thought this tower was abandoned..." The stranger stepped towards Rapunzel. "Ahem.. I am Flynn Rider." He reached out to shake hands with Rapunzel. "You?"

* * *

A/N: Guys I'm really sorry that these chapters are short, I just feel like I can only fit so much story in one chapter, but I will post short chapters in bulk and long chapters one at a time. Anyways I hope you guys like the story so far! Review to help me with the mistakes and follow to catch more of the story as it is posted!


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel looked at Flynn's outstretched hand, then up into his big brown eyes. He looked pretty handsome, but the again she hadn't seen any other guy to compare Flynn's attractiveness to. "My name is Rapunzel," she awkwardly grasped his hand and shook it. "S-sorry I have never been around other people. Only mother..."

Flynn looked at Rapunzel, confused he asked, "Have you never been out of this tower?" Raunzel looked down and shook her head.

"Mother says that the outside world is bad, full of ruffians, thugs, bandits, cannibals and stuff like that." Rapunzel sighed and looked out the window, and onto the meadow. "Oh, Flynn, where are my manners?" She looked up at him and smiled. "Have a seat," She gestured at the chairs near the fireplace. "And would you like.. something to eat or drink?"

Flynn's stomach growled at the thought of food, as a bandit he didn't have a secure way to get food, as sometimes jobs wouldn't go as planned and he wouldn't get paid and such. Rapunzel, hearing Flynn's stomach, smiled and walked to the kitchen. After a few minutes in the kitchen, Rapunzel made her way to Flynn with a bowl of fruits and a glass of water. She handed him the glass and balanced the bowl of fruit on the arm of the chair Flynn was sitting in. Flynn downed the water and grabbed an apple.

"So, Flynn, what was that you said a little bit ago... about looting the tower...?" Rapunzel nervously questioned.

Flynn took a bite of the apple and looked up into Rapunzel's green eyes. "Oh, as a theif I loot homes, for valuables... But I am not going to take anything from you..." He swallowed the bit of apple in his mouth. "You've been nice, to me; a stranger, and I couldn't take from you after that. I'm not that coldhearted." He grined at Rapunzel who was sitting on the floor looking up at him curiously. Rapunzel blushed lightly and looked down.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!" Mother's cold voice sounded from outside.

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "One second mother!" She called back in a sing-song voice. Quietly, she whispered. "Flynn you need to hide, I will get killed if mother sees you!" Flynn hurried over to a closet in the back of the room and closed himself inside, leaving a small crack to look out of. He watched Rapunzel go to the window and toss her seventy something feet of hair out to mother. After a minute mother climbed into the room.

Mother looked around and then back at Rapunzel. "This place is filthy, someone didn't do their chores I see!" She chuckled to herself and handed Rapunzel a broom. "Get too it missy while I cook you dinner." As Rapunzel sweeped, mother made a soup. Flynn's mouth was watering as he sat in the closet. Rapunzel finished sweeping and mother told her to let the soup simmer for a few more minutes. "Flower, I am going to head out. I am too tired, but I promise I'll eat with you tomorrow." Mother started toward the closet, "Oh, have you seen my coat?"

Flynn pressed his back against the wall, held his breath and closed his eyes. Rapunzel dashed across the room to her desk and picket up a coat just as mother's hand fell on the closet doorknob. "Here!" Rapunzel gasped.

"Dear what's the rush?" Mother questioned.

Rapunzel gulped and handed mother the coat. "It's just... I don't want you to... Have to wait around... Your tired and all..."

Mother smiled and ruffled the hair on Rapunzel's head. "Thank you sweetie." As mother disappeared down Rapunzel's hair and into the night, Flynn popped his head out of the closet, and then walked out.

"Umm.. I think, I should go..." Flynn talked slowly. "It was nice meeting you Rapunzel." He was suprised as he turned around and saw Rapunzel standing there with a dish of soup, covered with plastic.

She smiled and handed him the dish. "Thanks for climbing up here, today was fun." As Flynn took the dish, his hand brushed hers. She blushed and looked away. "Bye Flynn.." Flynn waved goodbye to Rapunzel and climbed back down the tower. Rapunzel watched him disappear and sighed, even though she had just met him, she felt attracted to him, and she didn't know why..

* * *

A/N: Here's to a longer chapter that's still short! Remember to review and help me become a better author! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Flynn, with the dish of soup in his hand, made his way to the Snuggly Duckling pub that was not far from Rapunzel's tower. He opened the doors and stepped inside the pub, greeted by a dim-light, loud chatter and lots of people. He had only been here once before, that was after he completed a job with the Stabbington Brothers. He made his way through the crowds of people and took a seat at the bar counter.

"What can I get ya?" The tall, bulky man behind the counter aked in a gruff voice.

After thinking for a second, Flynn looked up "I'll take a glass of gin," Flynn ordered. "and can I get a spoon for this?" He asked motioning at the soup. The bartender nodded and handed Flynn a spoon before he turned around to get the alcohol for Flynn. Flynn brought a spoonful of the soup up to his awaiting mouth. As the soup flowed through his mouth, Flynn could taste hazelnut, celery, broth and herbs. There was a clink as the glass of gin was set infront of him. Taking the frosted glass in his hand he downed the cool, yet buring, liquid. Motioning for another glass, he could only think of the girl from earlier. Rapunzel.

* * *

Rapunzel watched as Flynn disappeared into the darkness, know that he probably wouldn't come back. He really had no reason to anyways. She wondered what would happen to Flynn if he were to go back, empty handed, to the people who had given him the job. He would probably be beat, left broken and bloody in the middle of nowhere.

"Stop thinking like that silly, he will be fine." She reassured herself, making her way over to the stove. "Flynn's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Rapunzel poured herself a bowl of soup and sat down next to the fireplace. She ate the soup slowly, thinking of Flynn.

* * *

A/N: AUGHH why can I only write really short chapters? ;n; I'll try to write and post more chapters soon! 3


End file.
